Halloween Hoax
by bright oblivion of abyss 09
Summary: Momoi invited everyone for a party to celebrate Halloween but there is something unexpected is coming as the party is going... (Slight Akakuro)


**Author1** : Domo Domo~ We're baaaaaack andddd we create a story for this special occasion since this one of our most favorite occasion lero lero lero~ Anyway I would like to thank my readers from my story " **Hypnotizing Melody** " for reading, following or adding it to your favorites... Thank you lero~. Also to Author2 or my aniki, I haven't thank him for creating the plot of this story (sorry guys he's not a fudanshi, i only begged or maybe forced him to help create the plot teeeheheheheehee lero~)! And o _ur disclaimer that_ _WE NEVER OWN ANYTHING ABOUT THIS ANIME EXCEPT THE PLOT OF THE STORY..._

* * *

 _ **Halloween Hoax**_

* * *

Momoi Satsuki, the Generation of Miracles' manager organized a Halloween Party for her former teammates. She said they can bring their current teammates along.

The Kiseki no Sedai also helps her planned the party such as reservation and place of the party, games, catering and food, design of the place, equipment like microphone, speaker, etc. and lastly the program of the party.

After all, parties that are well planned are one hell exciting and sometimes surprising.

* * *

October the 31th has come and it's the night of spooky groove.

Momoi was the first to arrive at the venue hotel they reserved for the party then saw the hotel staffs finished organizing the place.

"Thank you for designing the place minna – san"

"It's our pleasure to give satisfaction our customers, young lady." The manager said "Please enjoy your party."

"Please call us if need anything" one of the employees said.

"Okay" she waved at them as they leave the room.

Momoi place her things near the stage and went to the restroom to change her costume.

Few minutes later she went with her costume and saw Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami, Taiga, Sakurai Ryo and Rinnosuke Mitobe distributing the food at the long table while Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Shun Izuki, Kiyoshi Teppei and Kasamatsu Yukio put out all the equipment will be used in the party.

She was happy that everyone helped organizing the party.

However, her smile dropped when a certain dark chocolate skin – guy in his pirate costume sleeping in one of the tables.

"Ara… Sa – chin is already here?" Murasakibara greeted her as she approach at the table.

"Yup, I came early just to be sure that everything is ready…" she said while looking at the ganguro with a scary grin.

The purple head automatically looked at direction she is looking at.

"Ehhh…! Mine – chin is sleeping, not fair…" he pouted but in a lazy way.

"Tch! That ganguro just laze his ass off except filling his beer gut!" Kagami growled while placing the pasta and spaghetti.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have wake him up a while ago! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sakurai keep parroting his apologies.

Himuro and Mitobe keep patting him.

"Ne.. Mukkun"

"Hmm… What is it Sa – chin?"

"Can I borrow that silver tray?" she pointed the tray near him.

"Uhh… Okay…" he handed it to her.

"Ki – chan! Tetsu – kun! Please step aside for a while…" she called out the blond and the teal guy.

"Eh? Why Momoicchi?" Kise baffled until Kuroko poke him and pointed the route of the sleeping ganguro. He grinned and they immediately obey the pinknette.

Momoi swiftly throw the tray with an enormous force which leaves a giant bulge on the ganguro's head after he jolts from his sleep.

"WHAT THE F**K! WHO THE HELL THROW THIS S**T ON MY HEAD!" Aomine fumed while picking up the tray and everyone laughs at him.

" **Teme** …!" tick marks are spreading around him.

"According to Oha – Asa this morning, Virgo ranked last on the list and will experience the worst luck today." Midorima Shintaro arrived newly at the scene.

"BWAHAAHHHAAHAHA! Shin – chan, I didn't thought that… pffffttttt… your ex – manager has a super strength!" Takao Kazunari, beside the green megane, burst into laughing along with Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko, Koganei Shinji and Wakamatsu Kosuke.

On the other hand, another newly arrived guests such as Imayoshi Shoichi just kept his grim smirk wider while Susa Yoshinori, Fukui Kensuki, Lui Wei, Mibuchi Reo, Hayama Kotaro and Mayuzumi Chihiro sweat – dropped whereas Akashi Seijuro face – palmed at his former teammates behaviour.

Additionally, Nebuya Eikichi and Okamura Kenichi stared with their jaws opened in a cube – shape.

"DAMN YOU PIGLET – COLORED HAIR HAG!"

"WHAT WAS THAT CHARCOAL PEEL IDIOT?"

The childhood friend's squabbles continued whereas their friends just find it entertaining.

In the midst of glee, Kuroko notice someone behind the other door looking at him but that person didn't last long and immediately left after Kuroko gave an enigmatic smile.

* * *

Thankfully the vendetta of the childhood friends had come to an end when they notice that all of their guest has finally arrived and everything is settle and ready to rock the party.

"So you two done in your warfare or what?" Riko asked them.

"Yeah…"

"Yup!"

"Good! Now we can start the fun!"

"Finally, I wanna eat now!"

"Not if I get the food first bakagami!"

"Damn you ganguro!"

Everybody just shook their heads as they watch the idiot duo wrangle at the food table.

* * *

After everyone done eating their dinner, they proceed to start the program. All of them enjoyed the party such as the games like; eating contest where Kagami beat Aomine and Murasakibara much of their displeasure, truth or dare that Midorima confessed something very embarrassing that made everyone laugh until their souls went out of their body, best in character impersonation that Kise won when he mimics a famous sailor since his costume is a sailor, best in costume where Akashi won with his vampire costume; singing; dancing, cooking and many more.

"Awe…" Momoi pouted at program's contents.

"Hmm… something wrong Momoi" Riko asked.

"All of the activity listed in this program are already done…"

"Ehhh! That fast?!" Koganei said.

"Soooo… we're gonna end here?" Takao frowned.

"It's only 8:19 P.M." Mayuzumi checked his wrist watch.

"Meh… Too early to home yet" Eikichi said.

"I want to continue the party!" Mibuchi somewhat pleaded.

"Me too!" Hayama added.

"If it is then what are we gonna do?" Mayuzumi asked.

Everyone thought about it.

"Ne… Minna – san, how about each of us tells a scary story whether created or experienced." Momoi suggested.

"Not a bad idea!" Riko agreed.

"Yosh! Let's continue celebration until morning!" Takao and Kise shout out.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

A long silence took them for a while.

"Sooo… who's gonna talk first?" Furihata broke the silence.

"Say, have you heard about the ghost in the fourth gym when we're in Teiko?"

"Pffffffftttttttttt! Bwaaaaaahahahaahhaaahaaa! What the hell Kise?!" The navy head laughed.

"What's so funny about it AHOminecchi!"

"I can't believe that you still don't know!"

"Ehh?"

"Tetsu is the ghost of the fourth gym! Bwaaahahahaha!"

"Wait! Kurokocchi you're the ghost?!"

"Correction Kise – kun, I'm referred as a ghost due to my low presence."

"WAAAHHH! KUROKOCCHI I'M SOORRYY!" the blond head wailed and try to hug the teal head.

"I hate you, please stay away from me from now on…" he pushed the blond head's face away from him while the ganguro kept on laughing. "Same goes with you Aomine – kun."

"What did I do?!"

"Dai – chan, how could you hurt Tetsu – kun's feelings!" Momoi wailed.

"Wha – I didn't –"

"Too late Aomine – kun…"

"Oi!"

"Sorry to interrupt your childish dispute but who's the next to tell a tale?" the green megane blurted.

"ME! ME! ME!" Takao hollered.

"I don't think the story you'll tell is scary"

"Shin – chan is so tetchy! No wonder you're a Tsundare!" everyone laughs except the vexed green megane.

" **T.A.K.A.O. K.A.Z.U.N.A.R.I.** " Takao immediately run behind Kuroko.

"Say Kuroko – kun, how about you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you have a scary story to tell?"

"Well… I do have… but I based this through my experience…"

"Really? Tell us Kuroko – kun!" Takao asked gleefully.

"Is it okay with everyone?" most of them nodded.

"Of course Tetsu! Bakagami is the only one who's a fraidy – cat!"

"Says someone whose legs and arms are starting to shiver!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, IDIOT DUO!" Everyone shouted except few looked at them disappointedly.

"Ano… before I tell you my story…. there's something you should know" Kuroko removed his wig and reveal his ghostly white hair.

"K…kuroko? What happened to your –" Midorima gaped along with everyone.

"A ghost did this to me…"

Everyone was silent.

"That's… horrible!" Himuro said sadly.

"I knew it! Ghosts are scary and cruel!" Kagami shrilled.

"Poor Te – chan…" Mibuchi began to cry.

"I know I won't cry but…" Hayama joined the sob. "I can't help but pity the fate that he's been through!"

"Gaaah! Will ya two stop wailing like drama a queen and a princess?!" Nebuya covered his ears.

"THEN DON'T TALK, MUSCLE – HEAD DONKEY MONKEY!" Mibuchi, Hayama and some others scream at the muscle – head idiot which shocks him as he back off.

"Tetsu! Since when did –"

"Since I was 5 yrs old, it occur during October 31th"

"WHAT! And you didn't bother to tell us!" Kagami yelled in anguish.

"I… I was afraid to tell you… because… the ghost might kill…."

"Kill what?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko was dead silent.

"Tetsuya, please tell us…"

"Me…"

"Huh?"

"I was afraid to tell you because it might kill me if I tell anyone about this"

Everyone was shock on his revelation.

"No way… Tetsu – kun…"

"I'm sorry minna – san…"

"Tetsu, Please tell us what happen…"

"But…"

"Trust us, we will not let that ghost come near you…" Hyuuga patted Kuroko along with Kagami and Furihata.

"Minna…" he let a small smile "Thank you…"

And everyone return the smile.

"Wait… if that is your hair colour, then how come your wig didn't fall out when practicing?" Kasamatsu asked.

"I dye it since teal was the original colour of my hair."

"I see… you can continue now Kuroko"

Kuroko sighed "Since everyone is desperate to know what happened, I have no choice but to tell." Then his face become serious which made them slightly shiver. "However, I have to warn you that after you heard this something will happen and I don't know what…"

All of them nod.

"It happen 12 years ago when Ogiwara – kun and I playing hide and seek at my aunt's house…"

* * *

+ _Flashback 12 years ago_ +

"THIS IS THE BEST HALLOWEEN EVER" Ogiwara Shigehiro happily jumping while drooling at his almost full candy bags.

"Yeah, we collected more candy than the last years…"

"Hmmm!" he started to eat his candies.

"Ogiwara – kun, you shouldn't eat candies without having a dinner" Kuroko reprimand his childhood friend.

"But I'm hungry! And I wanna eat them now!" he whined.

Kuroko just gave him a disappointed look and a heavy sigh. Of course, they already know each other for 2 years and a half and get use of their behaviours.

While walking to search another house, the orange hair kid almost ate all of his candies leading him a toothache.

"It hurts!" he sniffed while rubbing his aching tooth.

"I already warned you…"

"Okay, okay my fault! Just stop telling me off like mommy and daddy!" he pouted.

As they walk by while comforting his friend, Ogiwara notice an empty house at his left side.

"Eh? Isn't that a house?"

"Ah, that's aunt shori house"

"Really? But why is it that there's no one at home?"

"Uncle Jiro, Aunt Shori, my older cousins Tamari – nee and Natsume – nii went to Russia 7 days ago. But I think they have –"

"EHHH! They don't want to celebrate Halloween here?"

"Dunno…" the teal kid shrugged off.

The orange head kid stared long at the house then a light bulb suddenly pop out above his head.

"Say, how about we play hide and seek in that house?"

"Huh? In auntie's house?"

"Yes!"

"…"

"What?"

"…I don't think that's a good idea Ogiwara – kun."

"EEHHH! Why? Is something –" a devious smile suddenly appears on his face. "Kuroko…"

"W…what is it?" the teal head slightly back off while sweating tensely.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid that there is a ghost in that house" he still continue to smirk while scaring his friend.

"E..eh?! I didn't –"

"AHA! You're denying it!" he grinned blissfully, like he blackmailing his friend.

"W…wait, that's not –"

"Kuroko, how about we play a game?"

"G…game?"

"Uh – huh. Well, the game is simple; whoever screams first when we get inside the house will treat the winner anything he wants after the game. Is the challenge accepted?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"…Deal" The teal sighed in defeat and the other gave him a smug look.

They gave each other a hand shake.

"YOSH! Let's go inside!"

"Okay" he let out a small smile.

They went inside the house.

"Woah! Your aunt's house is awesome!" he stared at awe at the Halloween decorations around the house.

"It seems that they already arrived earlier but why is nobody inside the house…"

"Maybe they went out for shopping or something buy." He still looking around the house.

"Maybe… but to be sure I'll call –" the orange kid suddenly dragged him upstairs.

"Come on let's check out what up there!"

"W…what? Wait, Ogiwara – kun!" he tried to stop his friend but they already reach the top floor and Ogiwara notice the first door beside him then he immediately opened it.

"You've gotta be kidding me Kuroko!" his jaws dropped as looked at the room being designed glamorously with scary props.

"You k…know I should h…have stop you a while ago…" the other pants heavily.

"Come on don't be an old fogy! Besides we're only here for our game not stealing stuffs in the house."

"Yeah and that includes sneaking on other people's house without asking permission…"

"Geez… I give up… okay, once we end our game, we apologize to your auntie when they arrived. There satisfied?" the teal head nods and gave him a small smile.

Before they started to walk, a sound was heard in the room's bathroom.

"W…w…what w…as that?" Ogiwara jolts.

"I'll check it…" Kuroko went to bathroom. Not more than 10 seconds, he came out.

"W…well?"

"…"

"…"

"It's just an owl that lands on the bathroom's window"

"Sheesh! What take you so long to reply?!" He sighed in relief. "Thank God! It thought it was ghost…"

Kuroko stared at him warily.

"Hmm…? Did I say something?"

Kuroko gave him a creepy smirk. "Ara… what's this? The one who kept telling me that I was afraid of ghost is the one who's afraid them!? You're quite ironic Ogiwara – kun…"

"H…hey! I didn't said that I was afraid of ghosts!" he's sweating heavily.

"Really?" Kuroko still kept smirking at him innocently.

"Really! And stop smiling at me like that, you're starting to creep me out!"

"You're so harsh, I hate you Ogiwara – kun…" he pouted.

"Hey, hey, hey don't be mad at me! Just drop that smirk"

"…"

"…"

"I don't want to…" he frowned at orange kid.

"Oh mother of sweet candies, you're first the person that I have dealt toughly!" he sighed in defeat.

Their conversation was cut when they heard footsteps.

"They already arrived?"

"If they have, why is there no sound coming from the door downstairs?"

"Yeah you're right"

"I'll go downstairs to see who it is…"

"Sure but be quick, okay!"

Kuroko started to smirk again. "So you're really scared"

"Stupid! I…I just want to explore the house a…and continue our game!" he fumed while not meeting the eyes of the teal kid.

"Yeah right…" he snickered.

"DAMN IT KUROKO! JUST HURRY UP ALREADY SO WE COULD CONTINUE THE GAME!"

"Hai, hai, Grumpy – san…" the teal kid leave the room and went downstairs.

Ogiwara sighed after the teal kid went down.

"Geez! That Kuroko –" he avert his gaze in the action figure he saw near the cabinet. "COOOL!"

He was about to walk over the coolest action figure he seen when heard a thud downstairs.

"Oi, Kuroko are okay down there?" no reply from the teal head.

"Geez, what in the world did he do?" he immediately went down to check his friend.

"Kuroko?" he searched for the teal head but nowhere to be seen.

"O…oi Kuroko! Stop fooling around will ya! You know that I – waaaaaahhhh!" he suddenly tripped.

"ITAIII!" he stand up directly then looked back and he saw a kid fainted on the floor. But what surprised him the most is that it's Kuroko however his hair become white as pale as the ghost.

"KUROKO! What happened –?" he came closer to his friend then saw a pale – skin lady with long black hair wearing a white gown with blood dripping in her neck and gut beside the unconscious kid and she's staring at him with a blank white eyes. No iris, no pupil but all white eyeballs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he immediately carry his friend and run, however before he reached the door, the ghost lady block his way.

" **Give him to me…** " she spoke in a malicious way.

"NO WAY! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU GET KUROKO!"

" **Stubborn kid…** " she suddenly leered sinisterly at him. " **Say…** " Ogiwara looked at her and tremble. " **How about I eat you?** " she licked her upper lips and grinned as a dark red liquid dripping at both side of her mouth.

His mind wasn't thinking straight, he run and wallop the ghost that blocks the door.

When he's out of the house, he run until he reached their house.

+ _End of Flashback_ +

* * *

"Ogiwara – kun told me everything what happen after I wake up…"

Everyone was silent after they heard the story. But before they could speak, the lights began to flickered and turned off instantly.

"O…oi did the lights suddenly –" Before Fukuda could continue, the girls screamed when the door open harshly and a ghostly white figure appeared.

"S…s..s..so i…its true after all?!" Hayama began to shiver.

"HOLY NIGHT OF BANSHEES! It is a real GHOST!" Kagami shout at his lungs.

"You've gotta fucking kidding me!" Aomine jolts.

"I already warn you, did I?"

Everyone cringed.

"I guess we have no choice but..." Izuki position himself into a jester challenger "To have fight from the dead with her!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN PUNS UP!" Hyuuga kicks him on the back.

" **Give him to me…** " she began to talk.

"No way witch! We're not gonna let you get Tetsu!" Aomine said while shivering.

"That's right hag! Why would you just go back from the dead!?" Koganei yelled, also trembling.

" _Trying to be a hero while you're body keeps shaking, what a bravado…_ " mostly everyone thought.

" _Ahomine/Ahominecchi/Ahomine – chin/Idio_ t" GOM with Kagami mused.

" _Stupid cat – face/Idiot…_ " Seirin team also mused.

" **CURSE YOU!** " she screamed as her hair and gown ballooned like the wind is escaping in her body. " **FROM THIS DAY FORTH, I'LL BRING DEATH UPON YOU AND PERISH AS YOUR SOUL SWALLOWED BY THE CHASM OF THE NETHERWORLD!** "

Mostly everyone already run outside except the ones left unconscious. Kagami fainted because of fright while soul already going circles around his comatose body, Kise was out of cold with hilarious frightened expression, Midorima cracked his glasses while petrified on the floor and lastly Aomine fainted only because he run off and tripped on a table and fly over another table which knock him out.

When the room become silent, the ghost stopped moving and falls its head on the ground first along with her body that become shapeless. A figure appear with a husky pup on his arms and approach the teal head.

"Arf!"

"Hello nigou…" he patted the puppy.

"I appreciate your aid for my prank and looking after nigou, Ogiwara – kun…" he greet his old friend while the other puts down the husky.

"Seriously Kuroko, you didn't change at all." He scratched his head. "By the way, your cousins are genius! They manage to create a robot ghost! Also includes the remote control to its movement, voice, etc…" he said optimistically.

"I'll tell Tamari – nee and Natsume – nii about what you said. And we should leave before they wake up…" Kuroko started to grab his things like the video recorder behind the door.

"Geez, you're one hell innocent sadist ya know!" Ogiwara looked at the fainted bodies pitifully.

"Well it's quite fun to see their scared expression" he replays the video.

"Geh! So… what are you gonna do with it?"

"Blackmail of course…"

"Yeah right! Just like what you did to me 12 years ago!"

"Well… thanks to aunt shori and her family for supporting my prank. Also that includes the dying of my hair and videoing us. I also took advantage of your curiosity and adventure – loving and thanks to that it made my prank easier."

He scanned the scenes it took during the prank.

"Certainly, that's just my payback of your pranks about vanilla shakes…" he smirked at the faces on his friends' reaction as he played it.

"When it comes to vanilla shake slurs, you're one sensitive maniac ya know…"

"I didn't regret of what I did since it benefits your funny expressions and my free vanilla shake. Indeed, one of my best Halloween." he turn it off and keep it on his bag.

"Hey! Wait!? Did you delete that video?"

"Nope, I still keep it just in case of emergency. Besides I would like to share them with my friends and also your friends." then he disappear along with nigou.

"KUROKO!"

* * *

As he arrived at his home, he immediately went to his room. He put down all of his things and took a hot shower. After that, he dress up his sleepwear and turn on his laptop.

He opened his mail and posted the video to each of them.

"So this is your plan all along Tetsuya?" he turn back and saw Akashi.

"You always know about what I do, Sei. And let me guess, when you knew that it was me you immediately went to my house and waited for me to arrive. I'm not mistaken, aren't I?"

"As expected from my Tetsuya"

"As expected from you Sei…"

"Of course, I'm absolute after all." The teal head sighed "Also about my –"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about your video because I cut that part before sending it them except I keep it on my private folder."

"You better be, because you're the only one who's allowed to see it."

"I know Sei, I know…"

"Since you're done with the trick…" he pushed the other on the bed. "How about I get my treat?"

"You can take it now" he smile and the crimson head began to kiss him desirably.

"That was so sweet" he licked the remains on his mouth.

"You can have more if you want" the other smirked then they kissed again and this time it lead them to a pleasurable wants.

And that was a long night for sweet treats.

* * *

Next morning, Kuroko receives dozen of messages from his mail. He giggled while reading them.

"Damn you Kuroko!" from Kagami

"That's mean of you Kurokocchi!" from Kise

"KUROKO DELETE THIS VIDEO NOW!" from Midorima

"Kuro – chin give me another copy of this" from Murasakibara

"Kuroko – kun, send me a copy of them" from Takao, Aida Riko, Himuro and some others.

"Please send a copy of this to me Tetsu - kun" from Momoi

"TETSU!" from Aomine

* * *

Well, Halloween can be scary but it doesn't mean that pranks are not allowed. Lero lero lero~

* * *

Ne ne ne what will you do if you saw a basket of candies beside a scary skeleton? What will you choose?

*Trick? (bring skully to scare your friends :P)

*Treat? (just take the cradle{basket} of candies at home and eat it them all :O)

*Trick and Treat (drag skully with you to scare everyone while he [maybe she] is holding the basket of candies for you... :3)

.

.

.

.

.

Well, just be careful not to approach the wrong skeleton on the other way around, coz you'll end up hearing him saying; "Don't you dare lay your shitty limb on my candies brat!"

The question is: "How the hell he suppose eat them since he has no guts!? Right lero~?"

* * *

Trick or Treat

Happy Halloween! Lero~!

* * *

~THE END~

* * *

 **Author1** : Ne ne ne Minna - san, can you suggest me any anime love songs whether solo (boy/girl) and duet (couple)? Coz this is for my new story... Please Please Please PM me if you guys had one... lero lero lero (kikiki i love my favorite golem lero! of course i won't forget timcanpy... :3)


End file.
